Valentine from hell or heaven
by SapphireYaoiCollector
Summary: Love can be amazing, it can even change the feared chairmen. but can it help a certain storm confront his past? HIBARI OOC, HIBARIXGOKUDERA SMEX YOAI BOy Love!
1. Chapter 1

It was funny, really.

The fact that he was standing outside the building of one Gokudera Hayato.

With flowers, and Chocolate and a gift.

It was funny because he, Hibari Kyouya had never done such a thing before. He had not even thought of doing such a herbivorous thing as bringing someone else chocolate on valentines day before a certain flash of blinding sliver hair and the scent of smoke had taken hold of him and clouded his thoughts around even the slightest semblance of what was normal.

This was funny to him, really.

Or at least, I tried to tell myself that while I, Hibari Kyouya stood in front of Gokudera's door, taking deep breaths and trying to calm myself down enough to not shake, (because I never shake damn it!)

This was also very not funny.

I kept trying to make myself think of this situation that way tho, because loving another man, who just so happened to be Gokudera Hayato, was Not funny, Not normal and Not something I had thought I would ever do or feel.

But still, here I am standing at his door about to ring the bell.

I out stretched my hand to ring the bell when Hayato, Dressed in his sneakers jeans and a skull patterned shirt, opened the door and nearly ran into my face.

"God Damn it! Who the hell just stands at someone elses door!" he yelled, fists balled up in fury as he waited for my reply. Instead of taking the bate though, I steeled myself and did what I was meaning to do by coming here.

"I love you. Please go out with me?" I asked, my face seeming to flush despite the desperate attempt I had made to keep myself from doing so. I looked at Hayato after a moment, to see his face bright red and his lips stammering out senseless babble.

"Well, yes or no?" I prompted when he didn;t respond after nearly ten minutes of waiting for his reply. My heart beating as quickly as a rabbits on steroids.

"Y-y- yes?" he stammered out, and then without a moment of hesitation I stepped closer and kissed him as hard as I could.

Gokudera.

I never thought anyone would come to my house to confess to me. Or at least, not anyone I knew or worked with, or who just so happened to be another man.

But all of these once impossible things, did happen.

And in my shocked and jumbled state I seemed to have replied to his question without thinking, merely saying yes as I was addressed. But it was taken as acceptance to the confession and so now here I stand, with hibari Kyouya, thats right, The Hibari Kyouya kissing me and I can do nothing but let him.

Because my mind is too stunned at this horrible, terrifying turn of events to allow myself the ability to move my arms and push him away, or speak up and scream at him. Or anything else, for that matter.

And so here I stand, eyes wide, mouth unfortunately hanging open -when he kissed me- as my neighbor who just moved into the building walks out of the house in my schools uniform and gasps loudly before running by us with a high pitched sequel not unlike the tenths.

This was very very very not funny.

.

.

.

Hibari finally moved away from my mouth after a painful ten seconds and without speaking pushes a box of what can only be chocolates, flowers and a small gift into my arms and then without a moments hesitation turns and walks away as if this was a completely natural way to treat someone you had just confessed to.

He then stopped at the bottom of the stairway and yelled up to me, his face so red it was actually tomato colored, "See you tomorrow."

before turning and walking away.

And so I stood on my porch with a armful of gifts and a shocked expression so pronounced I could feel it on my face, I stood this way for at least three minutes before I was able to turn around and ran back into my unit to brush my teeth.

/

Next day.

Hibari was at my door. Again.

At six in the morning dressed for school and carrying coffee.

I didn't know what to say to him, how the hell could I tell the bastard off when im standing here watching him actually shake, thats right shake! As he pressed my doorbell. Even im not that big of a bastard.

I sighed as I steeled myself. I had accepted this, weather I had known it or not I said yes, and now it was time to prove that the tenths right hand was good to his word. I couldn't just kick him to the curb. Besides, maybe he'd get board with me, or i'd piss him off enough to make him hate me all over again.

After all it was what I was best at, making people hate me that is.

I opened the door just as he was about to knock for the third time. The smile he showed me was amazing, it felt like the wind had been knocked out of me. Who would have thought love could make him smile like that.?

"Good morning Hayato." he said, handing me a cup of hot coffee that smelled fucking fantastic.

I forced myself to be nice, this was my own fault after all.

"Morning. K-Kyouya" I said, surprising myself and him at the way I stuttered out his name, what was I a blushing school girl?

I shook my head while I closed my door and locked the bolt before I looked back over at Hibari who was looking at me at the same moment and who grabbed my hand and pulled me into another kiss, this time one that was thankfully closed mouthed. When we separated he seemed to be displeased about something and spoke, very firmly,

"Are you, not interested in me? Both times you haven't kissed me back."

he said surprising me with his honesty. Who knew the man could be so. Well cute.

Wait, what? Did I think he was cute?

Really not fucking funny Hayato!

"No. its not like that, I was just shocked. Thats all. Anyway we should go."

I said quickly, trying to get the blush off my cheeks and the pain in my stomach to go away after seeing the loss on his face when he asked me that question. I didn't think I was interested in him, but maybe I really did want to like him. I mean, he may be a bastard to most people, but if hes being this serious about me, I should try to be the same for him. It was only fair, and besides, my stomach hurt thinking about telling him I didn't like him.

"So should we get something to eat, Hayato?"

He asked me, pulling me out of my thoughts once again. I nodded at him absently and grabbed his hand, letting him lead me while I allowed myself time to think.

.

.

Breakfest was amazing I had never had such a great meal so cheaply before. Then again as it was run by one of Kyouya's men, so I should expect nothing less from them. "Hayato, what do you want to do after we finish? Should we head to school?" he asked, once again pulling me from my thoughts. I allowed myself to smile with the sensations of his touch as he placed his hand on mine. It was nice. Having someone, especially someone like Kyouya, treating me so well.

"I need to pick up the tenth. Its my duty to walk him to and from school. You can come, if you want." I said, letting him know my normal morning routine.

He seemed to grimace a bit before nodding in acceptance of my invitation standing and leading me straight to the tenths house.

I was kinda liking this.

.

.

Tenth was still sleeping when we arrived his mother kind as ever, invited us into the house to wait for him to get ready, but Kyouya didn't budge so I stood out side with him, listening to the sounds in the house. The tenth and reborn-san fighting over being woken up. The rush of movement in the tenths room and then the pounding of steps as he rushed down to greet me. It was nice to have the same normalcy in my life when I was suddenly in a relationship with non other then Hibari Kyouya.

I smiled at the tenth as he came running out of his house, and watched as his smile faded and turned into a look of sheer terror. I forgot, tenth was afraid of hibari! I was about to say something when to my utter shock tenths face took on a knowing look and smiling once again, he said

"so, I take it he said yes. Congratulations hibari-san!"

will be more in next chapter, will be sex.


	2. Chapter 2

I walked between the tenth and kyouya as we headed for the school, glaring at anyone who looked at us. The tenth sighed as we turned into the school, shook his head and then picked up his pace. I was about to do the same when he turned to me and said "I'll tell the sensei you are in the nurses office, so go spend some time together you two!" then he walked into the school and I was once again left with kyouya who had silently taken his advice and after taking my hand began to lead me away from the school.

"oi where are we going?" I asked, my face flushing without my say so.

"on a date. Lets go to the amusement park?" he asked, looking lost as to what to do. I nodded, not sure what a date required myself but willing to go along with it for now. It was only temporary anyway, might as well enjoy myself.

…...

"Hayato you haven't said anything for awhile now.. are you ok?" hibari asked, his face just a few inches from my own. I pulled back just a bit before speaking. "I only came here once before, with the tenth and the others. But lambo caused a fuss and we were asked to leave, so I guess im just enjoying the quite." I said, reaching over and taking his hand. We had been in the park for a little over an hour now, and after kyouya got over his hatred of the crowding that was taking place around us it had been really fun. He bought me lunch and we were now standing in the line for the farris wheel. The only ride I didn't want to go on.. I had a little problem with heights. But I was not telling that to him, he was getting enough from me as it was.

I felt his hand tighten around my own before he began leading me once again to the farris wheel. I smiled at his expression. Who knew he could smile so sweetly?

"'why do you like this ride so much anyway?" I asked as we climbed into the contraption, side by side. "Hn. Because this way I can one, avoid crowding, two, watch from above for any disturbances that might take place, and most importantly, I get to touch you." he said, a smirk playing on his face as he finished his sentence and the ride took off from the group. I blushed. Great, he really liked me. And his attitude was making it hard not to like him back, this was not good. After all it would only be a matter of time before he figured out that I was self absored when the tenth was not involved, that I read more then I ate or slept and that I have a past from hell. Then he'd get board of me and move on. Just like _he_ did.

I shook my head and focused on the ride, allowing my slight phobia of heights to take my mind off of the issues I did not want to think of, and instead grabbed kyouya's hand as the fear set in.

"you okay?" he asked, looking at me with soft eyes, I nodded as best I could before deciding to show a little bit of weakness to him. We were dating, even if for a short time, so I might as well show him a little bit of myself. After all, the more I show the faster this is over with.

"I just dont like heights." I said my voice cracking as the stupid ride shook with someone eleses movements. I leaned into him a little, forcing myself to calm the hell down. I was expecting him to make fun of me, just like my last lover did when I told him about my fear of heights. But instead kyouya just pulled me closer to himself and began to hum the nami-chu theme song.

I laughed. "its the only song you know, isn't it?" I asked as I leaned into him some more. He responded with a smirk and a slight tugging of my hair.

"as a matter of fact, I know a lot about music. Its my hobby outside of school. This is just one of my favorite songs, thats all." I looked up at him in slight shock. He liked something other then nami-chu and aparently, me?

"What kind of music?" I asked wondering if I knew any of the more modern bands, I only listened to classical...

"rock, and classical I guess. My favorite is Ave Maria, but I like a lot of rock music too. What about you?. "

I blinked in surprise that was one of my favorite pieces.

"Ave Maria is one of my favorites, I only listen to classical music. i- well I used to play the piano." I said,, surprising myself at my own honesty. No one, even tenth, knew that. Kyouya smiled at me, his eyes very soft as he spoke, not a demand, but a request. "could you play for me?"

I shook my head, no. I couldn't face music for so long after my mother died. Playing would be to hard, Ive not played for years.

"why?" he asked as the ride started to slow to a stop, kyouya and I still at the top of the ride.

"Because I lost someone once, who inspired my music. I dont play anymore." I said not really wanting to lie to him but afraid of the truth making him lost interest in me. My issues with my past are what drove my last lover away after all.. wait. Did I not want kyouya to leave? I thought I did, but thinking about it... I dont know, it hurt thinking of him not liking me.. shit this was not good and he wasn't responding. Damn it all! Had I ruined something I was just getting to enjoy having.?!

Kyouya interupted my thoughts with a quite question.

"I see, im sorry. But maybe one day, I could be your inspiration.?"

I looked at him, was this sweet person really hibari kyouya?!

"okay, who are you and what have you done to the real kyouya?"

I asked, feeling like an idiot as he started laughing.

"I only show my kinder side to people I love. No one else has a rite to see it."

he said simply, making my heart race and face flush all at the same time.

The ride then came to an end and he lead me quickly to the next stand. This time the fun house.

…...

The fun house was amazing, I lost myself in all the cool skulls and great lighting the ride had. It was more of a haunted ride then a fun house, much to my great satisfaction, kyouya didn't seem interested in it, instead his eyes followed me more then the rides, and once we had been on everything at least once, he started dragging me to the games. I won a fish only to lose it within minuets. The thing must have been near death for weeks, I hadn't;t even named it. When I lost my fish kyouya threatened the man behind the stand until we not only got our money back but I was given my choice of large, strong looking fish from one of the displays. I had to admit, having a boyfriend who threatens people for me was pretty cool. Then, just before we left the park, he won me a giant leopard that looked like uri. I ended up giving it away to a little kid who lost their toy before we left the amusement park though.

On the way home we talked more about music, I was surprised at how much he knew about the subject, I suppose even he was normal in at least a few ways. I smiled at the thought, letting my hand find his again as we walked and I listened to his humming of a rock song he told me was called interstate love song by a band I had never heard of, the stone temple somethings. I smiled, he had a really good voice, when you really got to hear it.

When we got to my apartment complex he walked me to the door and pressed his body into mine just slightly, before capturing my lips in a heated his that had me gasping for air when it was over. I was blushing like mad when he leaned in again and cupped my face.

"first time you kiss me back." he murmured before our lips met again, and again, until I was half hard and my face was the color of a tomato.

He leaned in for what I thought was another kiss, but instead his lips met my forehead and he whispered, "goodnight, love."

before turning and walking away. Leaving me breathless and horny. I really, really, wanted him. This was going to make things complicated.

…...

The next day he met me at my door with coffee yet again, and Instead of a thankyou I leaned in and pressed my lips to his. The shock on his face was worth the courage it took me to do that. I smiled as I pulled away and took a drink from my cup as I locked my door and turned back to the slightly flushed face of my boyfriend. "lets go, we'll be late right?" I asked, as I had not looked at the time before I left. He smirked and nodded before taking my hand and leading me to the tenths house in what was sure to become a routine.

By the time we met up with Yamamoto and the others the tenth was smiling at us and I was blushing as hibari refused to let my hand go. The shock on everyones faces was priceless though. And I very much enjoyed the look on Yamamoto's face. It was priceless, and funny as hell.

…...

Once school got out Hibari and I left together to get dinner before going home, once we were away from the others I asked, "will you sing for me?"

he looked at me like I just spoke latin. "huh?"

I smirked and pulled him closer by the hand, "please?" I asked again, looking at him in what I hoped was a seductive way. It seemed to have worked because he blushed before nodding at me and started to sing, very lowly, a song he said was by a American band, three doors down, the song was called kryptonite. I was beginning to love rock music. If he sang it, that is.

Dinner was amazing, he took me to a facy restront that made homestyle italin food, which I had missed more then I cared to admit. While I chewed he asked me, "what are your hobbies Hayato?" I swallowed and deciding to tell him the boring truth, spoke "reading, studying UMA's and that sort of thing,, listening to classical music, and training I guess. Pretty dull, huh?" I asked, blushing slightly in embarrassment. He reached over the table and held my hand. Smiling at me, he said "Really? I think its just like you, to read so much, I mean. I know your smarter then most of the teachers at the school, so im glad to know you really do study to get that way." he said, ending with a cute little smirk.

I blushed again for different reasons and then pipped up with another question for him. "What about you? Besides music." I asked taking another bite of my pasta. He smiled as he leaned back in his seat before replying

"fighting, listening to music, caring for roll and h-bird, and spending time with you. I suppose. Those are the only things I enjoy." I blushed for the millionth time over the course of the meal. He was really, almost too sweet.

"should we go?" he asked when I finished my meal, he had already made short work of his. I nodded and once he paid he grabbed my hand and walked me back to my place once again. But this time I decided to take another important step in the relationship. I was going to make him desert.

"well, goodnight hayato." he said, but I stopped him before he could walk away and pulled him into my slightly open door. Turning around to look at his confused face and explained. "i'll make coffee and get out something for desert. So come in, lets watch a movie?" I asked suddenly unsure. But I didn;t have to be unsure for long. He stepped inside behind me and nodding, began to take off his shoes.

…...

It turns out that I had nothing for desert, but thankfully I did find popcorn and coffee. Once I set them down on the coffee table kyouya grabbed me from behind and pulled me into his lap, it shocked me but once I felt the slight bulge that told me he was hard, I blushed and leaned into him. We had just had a major kissing session at the front door, and to be honest, I was pretty hard myself. I smiled as he took in a breath. Was I ready for what might happen during the movie? Yes, if it was with him, I was.

…...

Once the horror movie I rented was over kyouya pulled me even closer and started singing into my ear, slightly touching my neck with his lips, I leaned into him until the song was over. "what was that song? I think I want to hear it again" I said, looking into his heated eyes. He smiled and kissed the top of my head before responding. "All my life by the Beatles. " he said, and began to kiss my neck while humming it again. I moaned softly, letting my body press further into his. Soon he was working on the buttons of my shirt, much to my great satisfaction. I was so turned on that I could barely see straight.

When he reached my belt I kissed him, murmuring the word more into his mouth. I felt him moan into my mouth as he undid my belt, then my pants, before pushing me down onto the couch and getting on top of me. I hummed as encouragement while he pulled off my pants and his own before connecting our lips again. Before long he had his mouth around me, allowing me to thrust up into his hot mouth every so often until I came completely undone and came.

He took my legs and lifted them above my head, pulling out a finger I had not even felt enter me in my eropic state, and pressed in another two, making me call out in pleasure once again as he thrusted them in and out first slowly but then picked up the pace for a fast sissoring effect.

I was about ready to cum again when he pulled them out. I whimpered, feeling empty until he lined up with my enternece and pressed into me. It was sheer bliss, and the more he thrusted the more pleasure I felt until I was begging him for more, until I came completely undone.

…...

I woke up on my couch the next morning, laying on top of kyouya who was still sleeping. I sat up and pulled on my clothing, before covering him with a blanket and then crossing the room to my music case, pulling out my mothers album. I had to tell him about myself, now more then ever. I needed him to know who I really was, and that ment telling him about my mother, my father, and about my past lover, too.

I placed the record on the player and allowed her music to fill the room, soon he stirred awake and standing up walked over to me in all his glory and pulled me into his arms.

"good morning love."

"morning, kyouya. Do you like this?" I asked, nervous, he smiled and nodded against my head before pulling me into a simple kiss. I smiled around his lips before pulling away slightly and asking him, using all my courage to do so,

"So, do you still want to know about me.?" to this he just smiled and replied with a yes.

…...

"Then I'll tell you everything. If we are going to be together you need to know who I really am. Now sit down and dont interupt. This is the frist time ive talked about this. "

I said taking a deep breath while I watched him pull on boxers and sit on my couch, looking at me with interest.

I took another deep breath and sitting down next to him began to explain.

"This music, its my mother playing the piano. I learned how to play from her. When she would come see me at my fathers villa. My father is a mafia boss, but not a good man like the tenth or dino, he used my mother and through her away, taking her music and me from her. Thats why youve never heard of her, she was never allowed to preform again. When I heard she died, when I was 12, and that her car had been tampered with, I was horrified, I ran away from home, from my father and my crazy sister, and I never looked back. I did anything I could to survive, i-i met a man who lived the way I did, and we became lovers, not like you and I are lovers, we never went this far, but for me, my feelings where there. When my sister found me and introduced me to a friend of a friend that worked with the vongola's I was kicked to the curb by him. It made it hard to trust anyone. Even you, but im tired of that. I want to trust people again, I want to play the piano again, and I want to be with you without being afraid of my past." I said, letting him have a moment to think about all I said, when he responded his voice was soft, not disgusted like I was expecting,

"you have me. So dont worry about that. Tell me, did your father kill your mother hayato?" he asked, his voice very soft. I shook my head.

"i thought so for a long time. But apparently she had a chronic illness that took her life while she was driving."

I said, "why?" I asked, curious.

"because id have to kill him for hurting you like that. Wouldn't I? As your lover and partner caring for you is my job."

I smiled and leaned into him. He was almost too good to be true.

"so,, want to hear my piano?" I asked.

He responded with a hot kiss.

…...

Will update again in a few days/weeks. Hope you liked it please review.


	3. Chapter 3

Kyouya and I walked into town, looking for a piano bar when my phone rang, it was the tenth and from the tone of voice he used I could tell something had happened he was in boss mode.

"what happened tenth?" I asked, stopping in the middle of the street, kyouya looked at me, his eyes taking on his serious expression before scanning the area around us. Tonfa's in hand.

"It's horrible gokudera-kun! Someone has challenged the vongola tenth generation to a life or death battle, the winner.. the winner will choose one member of the oposeing famillia to m-mary. Hurry and come, reborn is calling us all to the stadium in the middle of town, its where they said the challenge will be accepted by the ninth." click.

I gasped, a battle to marry the loser? What the hell kind of sick joke was this.? Just what one of our girls did they want? Chrome? Tenths crush? Who?

I looked at kyouya and grabbing his hand began to explain what was happening as I lead him twords the stadium. By the time we got there the others had all gathered, including haru and kyoko-san. This was not looking good. We quickly joined the tenth as the other famillia appeared in a cloud of pink smoke before us. The leader was none other then don fagillio a major player from the last generation, he was known for his sick treatments of lovers, both male and female. I gulped, this was not happening.

"you've become more beautiful, Gokudera hayato. When I when I will enjoy very much breaking you." I and the other garudians all gasped, the tenth shrieked.

"Gokudera is a man! You cant take him." he said innocently, not realising that I was already in a relationship with a man, so the idea that the other don was gay should have crossed his mind.

"and? I have had my eyes on him since he was a child, then he ran away from my men and I lost him for years. Now that I know hes with vongola I will easily win and take him. " then the don began to laugh. I shivered. This men had come after me a long time ago, but it had been a easy escape. I just had to blow them and a few other people up before running away. It haddn;t been pretty but it worked. Now all of this time and he still wanted me? It was crazy. Why the hell dose it have to be me I was just starting a new life with hibari!

"I" "he already has a lover, me." hibari said, cutting off my objection. I moved behind him quickly. Nodding in immediate agreement. The other guardians all gasped again, looking between us before turning to look at the opposing don, who was now glairing daggers at kyouya. I placed my hand on kyouya's. As the tenth took a step in front of us and spoke.

"I am the tenth vongola sawada tsunayoshi and I do not consent to this. However if we must fight know now that I will never hand over my right hand to you. None of us will lose if Hayato-kun is in danger. Also please know now that I do not want anyone from your fammillia." he said, surprsing me with his confindence, I looked at the others and they all had very protective and determined eyes. "everyone. Thanks." I said,, mostly to myself, but I know they heard me.

"then I will take him by force." the don bellowed, and lounged at tenth. Kyouya took the blow instead, yelling at the others and the tenth to back off before charging the man with such bloodlust even I was trembleing from it.

…...

by the end of the battle kyouya was beaten horribly, but he had won. The other don now laying in a pool of his own blood while he took his final breath cursing kyouya. Who just walked over to me and pulled me into a heated kiss before saying just loud enough for everyone to hear.

"He is mine. Anyone who touches him or trys to will be killed. Understand." the other guardians and everyone else who had come to observe quickly nodded in understanding before turning away from the horrible bloody scene and leaving the battlefield now that it was over. I took kyouya onto my back and carried him back to my place. Where I would treat his wounds and then give him his reward for having saved me.

…...

"Kyouya hold still while I finish this!" I yelled as I tried to wrap one of his smaller wounds, only to be pulled into a heated kiss. I sighed in slight pleasure before I pulled away and started wrapping another wound. The last one, finally. It had been more then an hour of kyouya laying in agony before me, while I stitched him up and wrapped gauze around cuts and bruises. He had hummed for some of it, saying that it calmed him down when he did so, and I must admit it did calm me down, too.

Once finished with the last of the wounds I leaned into him and kissed him once again, this time letting his hands roam my body while I moaned in approval. We couldn't have sex though, he was injured and I still have to give him his reward.

I pulled away, just before either of us could become hard. And said,

"Wait for me. Ill be back in about an hour, in the mean time go lay down in my room ok?" I asked hoping he would let me go on my own after what just happened, and though it took some convincing he agreed to let me go for exactly one hour, before he promised to come after me. I laughed at that stamtment as I walked out the door, my wallet in hand.

…...

When I got home with my surprise kyouya was laying on the couch, reasing one of my massive text books. I smirked, physcology and hibari kyouya didnt mix in my mind. I walked over to him and set down the large box I had been carrying around.

"whats that?" he asked putting down the book to look at me I smiled and kissed him before opening it to revile a keyboard. I was determined to play for him, and as no piano would fit in my apartment, I took the liberty of picking up one of these.

"Hayato. Are you going to play for me?" he asked, his eyes softer then I had seen them before, well, exept for when we made love.. anyway.

"yes. I'll be playing chopin. Are you ready?" I asked as I set up the keyboard.

He nodded and leaned back, expectant.

I just smiled at his expression and then I began to play.

…...

Short chapter but hope you liked it.


End file.
